Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure
Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, retitled Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure in American releases, is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Billy's Party in 1993. Plot UK Version If someday you see Thomas, he's heading heading towards the small town called Ulfstead to greet the visitors. One day, Thomas announces that Christmas is near and promises to bring them plenty of parcels. That night, however, an early snowstorm arrives and Thomas is given an extra mail van. Percy is unhappy that he can't help, but his chance comes when Thomas is forced to give Percy his job in favour of another. Thomas isn't pleased with the change, but Percy is delighted and sets off. As he puffs, a man flags him down. He explains that the village is snowed under. Thomas and Percy work together to save the villagers, and Harold and Terence join in; Terence clears the snow, and Harold drops hot drinks for them. They call the team the best Santa Claus the village has had, which confuses Percy. Thomas explains that Santa is a man who brings gifts through chimneys. Percy looks at his funnel, and Thomas clears up the confusion. Thomas then remembers that Percy has left his parcels in a siding. That night, Toby and Henrietta secretly puff into the night towards the sheds. When everyone wakes up, they are surprised to find the sheds decorated with parcels. All the engines agreed that it's the best Christmas they've ever had. US Version If someday you see Thomas, he's heading heading towards the small town called Ulfstead to greet the visitors. One day, Thomas announces that Thanksgiving is near and promises to bring them plenty of parcels. That night, however, an early snowstorm arrives and Thomas is given an extra mail car. Percy is unhappy that he can't help, but his chance comes when Thomas is forced to give Percy his job in favour of another. Thomas isn't pleased with the change, but Percy is delighted and sets off. As he puffs, a man flags him down. He explains that he village is snowed under. Thomas and Percy work together to save the villagers, and Harold and Terence join in; Terence clears the snow, and Harold drops hot drinks for them. Thomas then remembers that Percy has left his parcels in a siding. That night, Toby and Henrietta secretly puff into the night towards the sheds. When everyone wakes up, they are surprised to find the sheds decorated with parcels. All the engines agreed that it's the best Thanksgiving they've ever had. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Terence * Harold * Henrietta (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Santa Claus (mentioned in UK dub) * Douglas (mentioned in Japanese dub) Locations * The Waterfall * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Ulfstead * Arlesburgh Harbour * Lower Suddery * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from All at Sea is used. * In US releases, because the celebrated holiday is Thanksgiving in the Shining Time Station episode, Billy's Party, the mention of Santa is cut out. ** Due to this, the US release is the shortest episode to date. ** The US release is also the first season finale not to be Christmas-themed. * A deleted scene that shows Thomas passes the windmill in this episode was later used as the sixth season intro. * This episode marks the last appearance of Arlesburgh Harbour until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * In most US releases, the final music cue is cut to coincide with the Thanksgiving theme. However, on some copies of Percy's Ghostly Trick VHS, Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures and Ultimate Christmas DVDs, the cue is left in place. * The last broadcast of the episode's UK version was Christmas Eve 2004 on ABC. * This was the final episode to air on ITV until No Sleep for Cranky on January 6, 2003. * This is the final episode narrated by Radovan Vaculík in the Czech Republic. Goofs * Some of the parcels Harold drops hit the people after bouncing on the ground. * Since some US releases use the UK footage but still have the US narration, the narration is out of sync with the picture, music, and sound effects towards the end. * A deleted scene included in the song Toby shows that the tracks in the sheds end in front of the engines. * The exterior shots of Tidmouth Sheds show it with the usual six berths, however, there are nine tracks seen in the interior shots. * Through most of the episode, one of Percy's lamp irons is missing. * In the close-up of the fogman, the studio is reflected in his lamp. * When released in the US, a piece of dialogue between Thomas and Percy is cut. Due to the footage being cut, the sound effects and music are out of sync. * In the Japanese narration, Douglas is mentioned when it is Donald who is shown. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - The Snowy Surprise (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - The Snowy Surprise (coming soon) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventurerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard2.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard3.png|1996 US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventuretitlecard.png|2000 US title card File:ThomasandPercy'sMountainAdventureNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventureNewJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure2.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure3.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4.png|Thomas, Jeremiah Jobling, and Mrs. Kyndley File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure7.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure8.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure9.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.png|Donald File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure11.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure12.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure14.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure15.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure16.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure17.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure18.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure19.png|Percy and Thomas File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure20.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure21.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure22.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure23.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure24.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure25.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure26.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure27.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure28.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure31.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure33.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure34.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure35.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure36.png|Thomas and Terence File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure37.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.png File:AllatSea32.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure40.png|Terence File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure41.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure42.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure43.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure44.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure45.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure46.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure47.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure48.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure49.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure50.png|Toby and Thomas File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure52.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure53.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure54.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure55.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure51.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure56.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure57.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure58.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure59.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure60.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure61.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure62.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure63.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure64.png|James and Henry File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure65.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure66.png File:Ulfstead.png|Deleted scene File:ReallyUsefulEngine1.png|Deleted Scene File:ReallyUsefulEngine2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure70.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheIslandSong3.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure68.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure14.jpg|Deleted scene File:Ulfstead.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure45.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure30.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure67.png|Deleted scene File:It'sGreattobeanEngine7.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasAndPercy'sChristmasAdventure78.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure28.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure6.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure10.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure69.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure89.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure96.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure75.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdvenure73.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasAndPercy'sChristmasAdventure72.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure36.JPG File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure46.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure77.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure74.jpg|Deleted Scene File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure33.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure97.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure98.png Merchandise Gallery File:TheSnowySurprise.jpg|The Snowy Surprise File:TheWinterAdventure.jpg|The Winter Adventure (the original name for The Snowy Surprise) File:TheSnowySurprise2013cover.JPG|The Snowy Surprise 2013 cover Episode File:Thomas And Percy's Christmas Adventure - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes